The Offshore Offload
Get to Hsin's You'll need a four seater car. Get to the without the cops spotting you. Get out of the blast area. Get out of there. Hsin's is in the open with the money. Collect him. Take the gang to the }} The Offshore Offload is a mission given to protagonist Huang Lee by Hsin Jaoming in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Huang meets Hsin at his penthouse, who's sure a police informant has infiltrated in the Triads. Though that's not the issue he wants Huang to deal with. Some of his men have been cornered by the Feds with a bunch of dirty money. Huang must save these men and make sure the money gets out of the country. Walkthrough After the cut-scene, go to the place on the GPS to find Hsin's men that were captured by the police. The player can choose between go right through the front alleyway and face the cops, or go around the back to avoid then. Go to the back of the Enforcer to activate a minigame to free Hsin's man. After completing the minigame, the player will get a three star wanted level. Find a four seat vehicle and drive the prisoners to the next blip on the map to pick up Hsin's accountant. If he dies before the player picks him, just collect the handbag that he will drop. Finally, drive them to the Higgins Helitours landing platform in Castle Gardens so they can escape in a helicopter. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to Hsin's captured men. You'll need a four seater car *Get to the NOOSE van without the cops spotting you *Get Hsin's men out of there *Hsin's accountant is in the open with the money. Collect him *The Accountant dropped the money. Collect it (If the accountant dies) *Take the gang to the heliport Mission Replay Description "Feds are crawling all over Triad operations. We've got a rat! Chan got arrested, but Hsin was more concerned about his dirty money getting out of the country. He got me to get it out of the city before the Feds discovered it." Gallery IMG_1651.PNG|The Offshore Offload Walkthrough TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Kenny sends an e-mail to Huang telling him to meet Hsin at his penthouse in Little Italy. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Hsin's penthouse. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Hsin tells Huang that the feds are clamping down all his businesses... TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS3.jpg|...and some of his men have been cornered while carrying counterfeit cash they're was about to export to get laundered. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Hsin asks Huang to make sure that the money gets out of the country. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Leaving the penthouse. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Arriving at the location where Hsin's men are being held by the cops. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Huang locates the N.O.O.S.E. van. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Huang about to blow up the van's doors and release Hsin's men. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Huang gets police attention. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Escaping from the cops and heading to Hsin's accountant. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Collecting Hsin's accountant. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Heading to the heliport. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Hsin's men leaving the country by helicopter. TheOffshoreOffload-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:The Offshore Offload es:The Offshore Offload pl:The Offshore Offload Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars